buddyfight_neofandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon World
Dungeon World is a fun, RPG centered world that takes the luck aspect of the game through games based on chance such as Rock Paper Scissors and guessing games. Their monsters usually have side quests through varying Set spell cards, and have a great emphasis on working together and having a strong field as well that focus on synergy and teamwork. Dungeon World also has a very unpredictable, or for a better term a very versatile play style. They aren't conformed to a single strategy or ability in their attack plan, since their cards have varying effects, but mostly rely on having monsters that support each other and unlock new abilities. This also makes their play style risky as well since their deck isnt always consistent as they dont have as much search and draw power as other decks. Your initial hand is 5, your initial life is 11, and your initial gauge is 4! Decks: Adventurers focus on Mission cards and link attacks Adventurers are all based on characters and heroes from RPG styles and the anime itself. They focus on having effects unlocked once the monsters link attack together. These effects have a wide range abilities from gaining keywords like Double Attack or Penetrate, to increasing resources like gauge and life points, to destruction of items or Set spells. Adventurers work well together but thats also their weakness as they mostly require another monster to accomplish any of their abilities. Most Adventurers have Mission cards as Set spells that focus on when they achieve accomplishments like defeating enemy monsters, attacking a certain number of times, or dealing damage to a fighter. These normally give bonuses in hand size by drawing cards or recovering cards in the drop zone. Dungeon Enemies call extra size 0 tokens to their left and right areas as a swarm deck Dungeon Enemies are normal RPG creatures and monsters to pose as enemies and obstacles to Adventurers. Their play style revolves around sheer numbers and swarming the opponent while also having some aspect of group bonuses. They do this through their token cards, summoned via abilities to the left and right areas that are normally weak in stats but can be called even if a monster is already occupying that space(Only one token can take up a space if there is a normal monster already present, but two tokens can be placed if there is no normal monster.) These tokens dont carry abilities but are treated as Dungeon Enemies and gain bonuses as such. Most Dungeon Enemies either call tokens while they carry Raid Set spells, that give continuous bonuses as long as conditions are met, but once those conditions are broken, the effect goes away. This is normally used to give bonuses to their field while giving negatives to the opponent, possibly boosting stats while removing enemy keywords like Move,Penetrate, Soulguard, and Attack. Knights focus on a dual wield mechanic allowing them to use two items at once. Knights are a band of misfit Heroes who left Legend World due to rebellious attitudes and a strong sense of adventure rather than serving a monarch and protecting others. This leads to them having a high offense, low defense playstyle with their dual wielding ability, letting them equip two items at the same time. Their monsters have decent offensive stats with poor defensive stats, while their main abilities unlock when the player has two items equipped. Knight cards have Set spells called Bounties, similar to Missions, but different in that target specific kinds of monsters. Monsters with certain sizes, monsters with certain stats, monsters with certain keywords, etc. The effects given usually help in resources like gauge and life points or in some cases stat buffs to their items. (Temporary descriptions, im tired)